Pavlov's Dog
Summary * Daniel and Jay go to Daniel's hometown to get his money back from Logan * Daniel asks Vasco to train him Plot Chapter 46 Daniel goes to a department store to get his mother a gift for Thanksgiving. He is walking by his old neighborhood when he meets an old classmate who used to watch him get bullied. The classmate distracts him long enough to bring the other bystanders to Daniel's bullying. They reveal that this kid became Logan's new pet after Daniel disappeared. They take his money and his lucky charm from his mother. Daniel asks for it back and when they attack him he is surprised to find he is stronger than before. He stops fighting when he sees Logan Lee. Chapter 47 Daniel is traumatized when he sees Logan and does everything he asks. One of the girls gives Daniel his mother's gift and he is disappointed he didn't fight for the money. He decides to use his other body to get the money back. Daniel gets to the bus station and meets Jay, who is also going on a solo trip. Daniel is headed to Sunukdo, and Jay is heading to Busan for a vacation. He changes his ticket and gets on the train with Daniel. Chapter 48 Jay visits Daniel's house and discovers that Daniel is poor. When he meets Daniel's original body he offers him gum and helps him fold boxes. Daniel tells him how important that lucky charm was to him. The next day, Jay is gone and there are many boxes outside of Daniel's mother's house. Logan Lee is giving money to the senior students at his high school. They beat him for not giving enough and he asks what the money is even for. He beats them up and takes their money, and the seniors are worried that the money collectors will be upset. Jay asks his assistant to find information on Logan Lee. He confronts Logan in an alleyway. Chapter 49 The seniors call Gun and tell him about Logan. He mentions that he isn't the money collector, but he will send Goo to take care of the matter. He is currently in a meeting with Crystal and DG, who asks Gun if he can meet Daniel someday. Logan begins fighting Jay, who is very fast and skilled. He realizes Jay is using Systema, a martial art he is unfamiliar with. He threatens to rip Daniel's money and Jay rushes at him. Logan grabs him by the hair and pulls him into a guillotine choke. He tells Jay to tap out but he struggles and passes out. Daniel spots Logan choking Jay and leaps in the air to fight him. Chapter 50 Logan tries to hit Daniel but he smacks his arm away. He runs towards Jay to pick him up and sees Logan towering over him. Daniel panics and is frozen in fear, but Logan decides to let them go because he is intimidated by them. Jay wakes up a short while later when Daniel is carrying him. He explains that Logan is a local gangster and asks why Logan attacked Jay. Jay pulls out the lucky charm, and Daniel realizes Jay came with him to get it back. He cries out of shame, because he couldn't be brave even in his new body. Daniel tries to return the shirt to the store when he discovers it is stained. The people refuse to allow him until they see Jay. They give him a new shirt and Daniel wonders if Jay used to be an employee. When he returns to his neighborhood, he asks Vasco to train him and decides to change. Back at the old neighborhood, Logan is back to bullying people. Notes * Pavlov's Dog is a famous experiment in psychology; it is also the title of this arc. The idea is that a creature can become conditioned to react to a stimulus. Daniel's stimulus was Logan, and the reaction was fear. Category:Plot